I am the Mate to the Vampire King
by Edward and Draco love me
Summary: Bella is in a world where vampires control the world. Edward is the vampire king. His 110 birthday is coming up and that is when he will find his mate. All of the humans and vampires are going to the party to see who will be King Edward's mate. Possessive Edward
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is my first fan fiction, so please, go easy on me, if you want to, it is obviously your choice. It will be an Edward/Bella story, just to let you know. This is story will be about a possessive Edward. I believe that this will mainly believe in Bella Point of View, but Thank you for trying this and, well, happy reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga in any way, though I could tell you the countless times that I have wished that I had.**

I am the Mate to the Vampire King:

Chapter 1

**Bella Point of View:**

I sat in my cage as I watched all of the vampires go by with their mates and slaves. I _honestly_ feel bad for them, being taken away from their only protection, their cage, which sounds kind of odd considering I would not really think a cage would be safe, especially not here.

You see, I, and everyone else, live in world of vampires who basically run the world. They are our "masters." We, meaning the humans and werewolves, have to do whatever they say, or well, then it is up to them to decide our fate, which, frankly, I do not want to happen.

My name is Isabella Maria Swan. I am 18 years old and I have been in this place for more than 5 years since whenever a human turns 13, then they are sent to this place, this hell-hole, where the rest of our lives are decided for us.

I am in a place where all humans and werewolves go when they reach the correct age. They are sent here to be sold to whatever vampire who buys them. They could be used for anything: for housework, like a maid; for energy, to drink their blood. Or the worst job, for their pleasure, a sex slave. Shudder.

But that is just for humans, like me. The werewolves… they… have it MUCH worse. I would never want to be one.

They could be used for anything that we are used for except they are also used for experiments. The really, really smart vampires, which is practically all of them, test painful experiments on them, to see if they are safe to use on each other and us. Some of the more sadistic ones like to mess them up on purpose, just to torture them and sometimes, even kill.

I once had a best friend that was werewolf, his name was Jacob. We used to talk all the time before I turned 13. He was a year younger than me, so he wouldn't be taken for another year. On that fateful day when I turned 13, that was the last time I saw him. I don't even know if he is alive anymore.

Jacob was strong for a 12 year old and he had tried to save me from the men, but he couldn't, and they continued trying to take me away. But, all of a sudden he jumped to extreme heights in the air, and changed into a werewolf. They took me away, and well, I never saw him ever again.

I always thought that they would have taken him to the vampire king because he turned into a werewolf a year earlier than he should of have. I just don't know. They could have killed him for all I know.

I just hope that… he is…okay…or at least alive. I worry about him every day.

So, yah, the vampires are in charge, but there is also a vampire king. We are not allowed to know his name, all we know is that he is alive and all so, truly real.

I have heard plenty of rumors about him. I have heard that he once bought a slave that annoyed him, so he gave her to his werewolf slaves, and let's just say that they did unholy things to her. I do not even want to think of that ever happening to me. I am still a virgin and very proud of it, but I am just not sure how long it will last…

I have also heard from some the vampires and other humans here in this…place, that all vampires have mates.

A vampire can, as you probably know stays the same age forever until they die, but once he reaches his 110 year as a vampire than he has to start looking for a mate.

A vampire can tell if another vampire, human, or I guess even werewolf, is there mate by the feeling they get around them, there scent is the most intoxicating that they have ever smelt ever in their whole life. The last reason that a vampire could tell if they have found their mate is extreme possessiveness. A vampire will become very protective and possessive around them.

They will want to protect their mate at all cost, and keep them away from anyone that is not themselves, especially the opposite sex.

In fact, I have seen a vampire react to their mate being touched, it was…um…different.

The vampire saw their mate, I suppose, being touched by another vampire, and he did not like it one bit.

So, he literally grabbed the other vampire threw him to the ground, and shouted, thing like this: "She is mine"; "You stay away from her"; "Don't you dare touch her, you bitch"; "You bastard"; "Get fucking ass away from what is mine, you jackass."

So, yah, it was definitely interesting.

Vampires are incredibly strong. But, the male vampire is even stronger than the female vampire.

So, you could imagine how much stronger they are compared to us, humans, especially us females.

I have seen a fully grown male vampire take down a female human. There was no contest at all. He could have broken her in half in a second, if he wanted to.

This comes in handy when they have to force their mate to be with them because of they do not find their mat with a year than they die. They could also die if they have found a mate in the year, but they have been away from them for long period of time, around 1 year and a half. So, I would not recommend saying no to vampire who says that you are their mate.

This is my world of vampires, and what I have seen and have to deal with every single day. It is extremely interesting, I will tell you.

Two of the vampire guards walked towards my cage and stopped right in front of it. I stopped breathing. The turned and faced the other way. I let out my breath of relief.

One of them, the one on the left, started talking. "Have you heard? Our vampire king's 110 birthday is tomorrow, and his is requesting that all slaves from our area to go to the party to see if he can find his mate. If he doesn't find them there, then he will just keep going throughout all of the areas until he has his mate."

Oh God! With my luck, then I will be his mate, and _that _would just ruin my life and plan of escaping.

**A.N. I know that it wasn't the best, but I hoped you enjoyed it. I will not tell you to review because I know that I get extremely annoyed when people always tell me to review. So, you just review if you want to. I hope you enjoyed it and keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, but I am sorry to say that I can't answer all of the questions due to the story line, and I would be giving some interesting parts of the story away. But, I can answer some of them…**

**Sogian: Bella is going to love Edward back. To answer your other question, only the vampire has the real bond, but he will grow on her.**

**Felt With The Heart: I agree. I was talking directly to the reader. I was trying to do that in the first chapter, but by doing that I could understand that maybe the ending and some other parts might not make sense. I will change that, now that mainly everything is explained.**

**AlwaysAngel/ lollie rogers: Yes, I will try to update as much as I can. I will probably have maybe 1 or 2 chapters every week. But, please don't keep me to that.**

**There are more reviewers that I would also like thank you for reviewing so, please keep reading, no matter how bad it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga in any way, though I could tell you the countless times that I have wished that I had.**

I am the Mate to the Vampire King:

Chapter 2

**Bella Point of View:**

I awoke to the sound of someone opening of my cage.

My eyes opened and I saw one of the vampire guards standing there.

"Come human. It is time to go to the party," the guard said as he dragged me away and into the line of all the other humans and werewolves.

It all came back to me.

The other guard talking to his friend. The vampire e king turned 110. The party.

Oh My! I can't believe that I am actually going to go to the royal castle.

I came out of my revere and noticed we started moving. I haven't been out of cage for god knows how long.

I continued walking forward. There are two long lines of cages lining up on both sides of the wall.

I turned my head and saw that there are vampire guards on each side of me, and of everyone. The vampire king must want us to be safe, if there is a possibility that one of us is his mate.

I kept walking. It is so cold here. The walls; dark and grey. The air; cold and unwelcoming. The guards; scary and yet…handsome,

All of these vampire guards so hot, handsome and yet so cruel. If the guards are like this, then I really can't wait to see the vampire king.

I kept walking, until I finally reached the end of the long hallway, and was met with the dark sky. The moon shining and the stars glittering.

It has really been a long time since I have been out.

The vampire guards led us to the edge of the forest.

So ironic, we just happen to be by the forest, such s secluded place.

I turned my head to notice the one vampire had gotten behind each and every one of us. The one behind me gripped my head tightly and forced it to look ahead.

"Owwww," I said quietly, not wanting him to hear me.

Apparently he heard me. "Shut up, you bitch, and look ahead. If you don't be quiet then I will not hesitate to kill you if the king doesn't pick you," he said so quietly, it even sounded more deadly, "So, I recommend you shut the fuck up."

My head faced forward and I saw what looked to be one of the head guards. "Now everyone we are on our way to see our king. He might pick one of you, and if he does, then I would suggest that you don't struggle. Do not upset anyone there because they will not hesitate to kill you. In fact, I would not even bother to struggle because our king always gets what he wants," he said darkly, "okay. Everyone grab your human or werewolf and let's go."

With that he ran off into the forest at vampire speed. I wish I was that fast, then I could probably get away.

Before I knew it, the vampire behind me picked me, threw me over their shoulder, and sped off into the forest.

As soon as we picked off speed, I closed my eyes; we are going way too fast for my liking.

I struggled but was stopped when the vampire slapped my butt. Hard.

"OWWWW," I screamed, "what the hell."

Why the hell would he slap me?

The pervert. The bastard. The perverted bastard.

"Don't struggle." That was his only response. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

The vampire just continued walking. I kept struggling, earning a smack on the ass every now than. They hurt like hell.

I give up. I decided on relaxed on his back. It actually wasn't that bad if you don't struggle at all.

We eventually got there. It looked amazing.

There stood a huge house. No…huge mansion. There it stood. Twice as tall as an apple tree. Three times as wide as a regular house, Windows aliened the whole top half of the building. The bad part about it was its color, which took away its beauty and replaced it with fear.

It was a combination of black and red. The deadliest colors. One meaning death. The other, the color of blood.

The vampire, who was carrying me, threw me to the ground, and I saw the other vampires do the same.

They put us into another line, and marched us into the building.

We all gathered in, what I guessed to be the central room.

At the end of the room, there was a big black and red throne. There was a man sitting it with bronze hair. He turned his head as our group finished coming in.

His face…WOW!

**A.N. I don't think this chapter was that good? I thought I was talking to the reader a little bit, like I did the last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it anyway. Review if you want to and please give some suggestions at what should happen because I am just making this up as I go along. I have no clue what is going to happen after Chapter 3 so, suggestions please.**

**Do you think that I am doing well because I have no beta?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I would like to thank all of you for your reviews and your suggestions. I would like to tell all of you that Edward can hear thoughts, but not Bella's. I still can't answer all of your questions but here are some of them…**

**Otakugal: I will try to make the chapters longer, but then I will not update as much.**

**Sogian: Thank you for all of the suggestions. I really like your idea with guard, and many other people had the same idea. Edward is not 101, he 110, or at least he is in my story.**

**Christyallen89: Thank you for your ideas. I might do something like that later in the story.**

**Felt With The Heart: Thank you. Edward will certainly care Bella at numerous parts of the story, but that might not happen right now. I honestly don't know at the moment. But, thanks.**

**shyshy1016: You will just have to wait and see, but I think you know what is going to happen.**

**There are more reviewers that I would also like thank you for reviewing so, please keep reading, no matter how bad it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga in any way, though I could tell you the countless times that I have wished that I had.**

I am the Mate to the Vampire King:

Chapter 3

**Bella Point of View:**

His face … beautiful.

The King's chin is chiseled. The nose, angular. The eyes, stunning, though extremely scary. The eyes are a dark red and black color, which just looks incredible, with his extremely pale skin.

The King's body is perfect. The neck, perfect. The chest, extremely muscular, but not overly, just right, the legs, perfectly toned, and strong. The arms, the same, they look like they could pick up this whole building if he wanted to.

My eyes wandered his body, and I just saw perfection, though in this place, perfection is quiet scary.

I turned my head and saw that almost all of the girls were looking at them with lust in their eyes.

I guess I am not the only one.

I looked back to the king to see him standing up and coming down his throne.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to my home. One of you might be my mate, so let's get started," the kings stated in his velvety voice. Even his voice his perfect.

The king walked forward. He closed his eyes. Lifted his head slightly, and breathed in deeply.

No one made a sound.

All of a sudden the king opened his eyes. His jaw clenched. He said, "My mate…is in this room," he said this so quietly, I could barely hear him.

The King inhaled again. "My mate smells like vanilla, strawberries, and a hint of freesias. Divine," the king said with a dreamy face, "It definitely not a male, "he shuddered, "and it is not a werewolf."

That means that it has to be a human female. Just like me.

My mind just stopped. What if he picked me? What would happen? I could never love him back? But, he is very beautiful. Would he force me to be with him? All of these questions flooded my mind as to what would happen if he picked me.

He won't pick me, thought, I am not pretty enough. And I certainly don't smell like vanilla, strawberries, and freesias. They only give us weekly washings.

The king continued sniffing the air. He walked closer to our group of human females, which I just realized I was in.

They must have put us in these groups while I was talking to myself.

The beautiful king started to speak, "this will take too long. Every one of them will come to me at a time, and I will inhale their scent them. Then, I will be able to tell you which one of them is my mate."

This should be interesting.

One by one, us human females, walked up to the king for him to pull us close, bury his face in our neck and hair. Then inhale.

So far, he as rejected everyone so far. It is now my turn. There are about 10 girls behind. There is a pretty good chance that I am not his mate, Okay. I can do this.

I walk forward. There is about 5 feet of space between us. I keep walking.

I eventually reach him. He pulls me in. Inhale.

His lips are at my neck. His tongue comes out and licks.

Oh god! I am feeling so many things. Those lips. That tongue.

He moves to my hair. Inhale. Again.

The king brings me closer, so I am crushed against his chest. He starts talking, in a loud, assertive voice, "I have found my mate." I looked up and looked extremely happy. "What is your name pet, my mate?" He said in a sweet, loving voice, yet somehow, extremely possessive.

"My name is Isabella. But you could call me Bella," I said in a small voice. This guy may be hot, but he scares me. What is he going to do now? Is he going to let me go? I doubt it. Is he going to tie me to his bed and rape me? Probably.

I saw the king move his eyes around the room, and they landed on the guard that had carried me here. He gripped my waste tighter. The king sat down, and pulled me onto his lap, and brought his arms around me waste, His face went into the crook of my neck. "Mouthwatering," I heard him say into my neck, which muffled the noise, "Isabella."

"I want everyone to leave except," he pointed to the guard that brought me here, "him."

Everyone filled out of the room, leaving that one brave, arrogant guard standing there all alone, now looking like a fish out of water.

"Come here," the king said coldly.

The vampire slowly walked toward us, his eyes darting to me sitting on the king's lap, squished to his chest.

"Now, I know that you treated my mate horribly. You called her names, yelled at her, threw to the ground, and touched my property," his hand moved down to my ass where the guard had slapped, "No one touches my property and gets away with it. This is my beautiful, round, luscious ass."

The king's hands squeezed my butt, as he continued to smell my hair and neck, with showers of kisses.

"Guards, bring this piece of shit down to the dungeons. I will deal with him later."

The vampire creamed as he was dragged down to the dungeon to wait for the king's punishment.

The king turned towards me. "Hello my mate. My beautiful Isabella. I love you. You are my mate. I will never let you go. You are mine forever. No one shall ever touch." As the king said these words, I sucked in a breath. Will I ever get out of this mess?

The king looked at. "Hello my mate. I would like to tell you that my name is Edward. Now, you know what name you have to scream out at night."

Oh boy!

**A.N I actually don't think that this chapter was half bad. It wasn't the best. But, I don't think that is was horrible. I hope you enjoyed it. I still need some suggestions for what to do next. This chapter I made it through because I had some idea of what I was going to do. But, the next chapter, I really only have one thing planned and I need more ideas. So, suggestions please, and anything else you might want to add.**

** I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. I would once again like to thank all of you who reviewed. For the first time, I think, emphasis, on the, I think, I can answer all of your questions. But, don't count on it. So, here are some answers…**

**Felt With The Heart: I agree with you. If the vampire loves his mate, then he shouldn't hurt her. But, you know sometimes it may not be intentional. Bella being human has nothing to do with being Edward's mate. He still loves her so much. I will explain that in this chapter, if I remember to, at least. Bella will adapt, she wouldn't be Bella if she didn't, she is just too selfless. I also have to agree with you. I hate babies in not just darkward stories but in any stories. I honestly just think that it ruins the relationship. Thanks again.**

**Destiny911: I am also curious to see what her plan will be, because I don't even know, I am just making this up as I go along. **

**Sogian: NO, there is no way that Edward will ever rape Bella. H is her mate and he could never harm or scar her like that. But, as for Bella trying to escape, you will just have to wait and see. If she does try to that, than Edward will just have to act accordingly. (Does not mean that he will get mad or harm her.) Thank you for your suggestions. You took a somewhat different approach then everyone else, though it was still similar. Thank you, once again. **

**shyshy1016: I agree, that would be funny, if that did happen, but I don't think my Edward would even let her go out for a walk. She would have to sneak out.**

**KristenStewartFan: There will be an Edward Point of View, in fact, if I remember to, and then there will probably be a small Edward Point of View in this chapter.**

**There are more reviewers that I would also like thank you for reviewing so, please keep reading, no matter how bad it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga in any way, though I could tell you the countless times that I have wished that I had.**

I am the Mate to the Vampire King:

Chapter 4

**Bella Point of View:**

God!

This king is so arrogant. Why is it that all arrogant people are beautiful?

There is no way that I will ever be screaming out his name. He may be beautiful, but his personality is to be desired.

"Come on my mate, it is time to go to bed," the king said with a smirk.

He stood up from his throne suddenly, which threw me to the ground, face forward.

"I am so sorry my Isabella." He came over to me and looked me in the eye. His face should true concern and sorrow. "I will never hurt you again my mate."

"But…king," I trailed off as the king shot me a look.

"Don't you ever call me king, I am your lover. You shall call me my name, Edward, or mate,"_ Edward _said with a dark look.

"Yes Edward." There is no chance fighting him, I mean, he is the vampire king. He can do anything to stop me.

"Okay, come on Isabella. We are going to bed _now_."

Edward came over to me on the ground. He hoisted me up as if I was a feather. I was now in his arms bridal style. My nose was buried in stomach/chest. He is so tall, and oh so strong and muscular.

Edward tightened his grip on me.

What?

"What the hell do you want James?" Edward growled as his grip continued to tighten on me until it was boarding on painful.

And who the hell is James?

"What do you have their Eddy?" Another voice came into the conversation as a different man came into view.

He was tall and you could see his muscles through his black t-shirt. But, he was definitely not as tall and muscular as Edward. This man also had dirty blond hair, with a cruel, sadistic smirk on his face. He looked like he had some kind of secret to hide.

"James, this is my mate, the lovely Isabella. Isabella this is James, my best tracker," Edward growled. I could tell that he barely managed to get this out. What is a tracker anyway?

James smirked at me again. He picked up my hand, and brought it to his mouth. Ewww! Icky pervert germs. He kissed my hand.

I could tell Edward was none to please. He growled and dragged pulled me away from James.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY MATE, JAMES. GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTARD." Edward screamed.

He put me down from his arms, and shoved me behind him.

"James, you get the fuck away, and go back to your duties. She is my mate, not yours. If you even think of her, then you will be dead, and trust me, I will know." Edward said this in a softer, yet deadly voice.

James just looked bored. "Yes, master."

And he was gone.

Edward turned around to look at me. "I am so sorry my mate, my Isabella. I will never let anyone touch you ever again. You are mine, not his, and not anyone else."

Wow! Possessive much!

Now I am afraid that he will attack me if I do anything to his disapproval or to umm…arouse him.

"Edward, I have some questions for you if you don't mind." Please don't say no, because boy do I want some answers.

He smiled at me. "Of course, my mate, my beautiful Isabella. You can ask all the questions you want, and I will try to answer them as much as I can," he said sweetly, "Just remember that you are not going to go near anyone if I happen to away from you, which I doubt I will, but if I am , then I mean it. If you do then," he moved his face closer to be me. His lips tickling me ear, as he hovered, "then there will be dire consequences." Edward chose that moment to lick my ear to my cheek and over to my lips.

We kissed.

It was ultimate passion.

I may not be able to fully accept this guy yet, but he is still utterly and completely beautiful.

"Time to go," Edward said as he threw me over his shoulder.

He gave a slap to butt. It was not as hard as the guard hit, it, but it still hurt.

"I though no one could slap my butt," I argued.

He just kept walking until we reached a door. Edward then brought out some keys and unlocked the door to the mysterious room.

The door opened.

My jaw dropped.

This room was beautiful. It was green and red stripped, but it did not look Christmassy at all. There was a golden bed that dominated most of the room. But, what intrigued me the most was a huge wardrobe dresser type chest thing that was off to the side that was at least six feet tall. I wonder what is in that intriguing wardrobe chest.

Edward walked over to the golden bed in the middle of the room and before I knew it, I was flying through the air, and landed on top of the bed, where Edward had thrown me.

"Wha-," I started to say.

"No one can slap your luscious little ass besides me, sweetheart. Pick out a nighty," Edward said as he backed out of the room," and pick quickly because there is no way out of this room and I will be coming back soon to answer your questions."

Edward backed out of the room, and closed the door. I heard a lock.

Great. I am now stuck in here, and if I do not chose an outfit to sleep in than he will… well, frankly, I don't even want to think about it.

I walked over to the big wardrobe chest, and grabbed the handle.

It opened.

Inside are tons on tons of lingerie. Only lingerie. Nothing else.

He expected me to pick out of these clothes, you couldn't even call them that. They were _rags _they barely showed anything at all.

You know what. I just refuse. I totally and completely refuse to wear any of that horrid revealing lingerie. The only thing that I am worried about is what Edward will do once he figures out that I refuse to put on any of his revealing clothes, if you could even call it that, _which _you can't.

Then the door opened. Edward walked in.

His eyes immediately went to me.

I could have sworn that the look in his eyes was a mixture of amusement, lust, and pleasure.

I also could have sworn that he is almost happy that I chose not get dress in a, "nighty," as Edward had called it.

"Now, I love you my beautiful mate, but I did tell you what to do, and you did not do that. You should know that I always get what I want," he says, still smirking, eyes gleaming.

"I was going to let you wear whatever you chose to, but now, I think that I will just pick it out for you."

WHAT! How could I do this? You know what, he probably knew that I would not pick anything, he planned this. The cunning bastar-

"Ahhh." Edward picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, with another slap to the ass.

He walked me over to the wardrobe chest full of lingerie. Oh! No way! I started to struggle.

Edward held on tighter. "No one you don't, my little pet, this was your choice. Time to face the consequences."

Edward opened the door to the big chest of nightmares.

He rummaged through the closet, while still holding on to me.

I just layed back, knowing that I was going to have to put on whatever he gives me or he would force it on me. Or worse. I would have to sleep in the nude. Shudder.

"Here it is," Edward said, looking please with his decision on an outfit.

He held it up.

My jaw dropped once again.

It was a two-piece black little thing. The top part was black with white stripes. The stripes had little gray dots on them. It looked like it would show plenty of cleavage and in the crease was a little red heart. Moving on to the bottom piece, it was also black. It is small tiny underwear, with white stripes and a red stripe going around the waist. There was a small little ruffle, like too-too that did not cover anything. I bet that you would even be able to see me ass cheeks through it.

"No way Edward. No way." I am not giving into this. If what he says is true, that I am his mate, then he would never force me into anything that I did not want to wear.

Edward just smirked. Again.

"Now, Isabella, you are to listen to me. You do not want me to force me, do you?" As Edward said this, he continued to walk forward, like a predator heading for its prey.

He continued walking forward, until I was backed up against the bed, and I fell down.

I'm trapped.

Edward climbed on top of me, pinning me arms up.

"You are to wear this, okay," Edward said, as he looked at with his dark, hypnotizing eyes.

"Okay"

"Well, good." Edward said this so casually, it sounded as like he harassed girls every day.

Edward picked me up once again and brought me into the bathroom. Thank god. There is no way that I will ever get undressed in front of him, willingly. Or, at least not now, anyway.

Edward started to close the door. "Remember my sweet, delectable mate, I love you."

"With that, he left."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding, and I slid to the ground.

"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into."

And I just let it all out. I cried.

I just can't do this anymore. It is just all too hard.

I just kept crying, until I realized that Edward would be expecting me soon.

So, I got up, and started to get dressed in that...that…thing.

Once I was all dressed up, I looked at myself in the mirror.

God!

The top part pushed my breasts together to show a ridiculous amount of cleavage. The bottom part hugged my thighs, and the underwear rode up that you could easily see my ass cheeks. The too-too thing didn't cover anything, as I suspected.

I couldn't even imagine going out to see Edward, a vampire that I _JUST _met, who is the vampire king I might add, seeing me like this.

Sucking in my pride, I walked out into the room to face Edward.

The first thing that I was met with was Edward's chest, as he pulled me into a hug.

"Are you okay, my sweet, sweet mate? I heard you crying. Are you okay?" Edward said franticly as his worried eyes looked into mine.

Sigh. "I am okay Edward. I just caught up with everything, and I just needed a good cry. I really just needed to let it all out."

Edward still looked very unsure. "Are you sure, Isabella, Is it my fault?" He almost looked hurt at the thought.

"No it is not your fault, I just have never been with anyone like this before because I have, almost my whole entire life, been cooped up in that hell-hole. The only boy I ever truly knew was my friend Jacob, before he got taken away."

Edward's face light up, but then suddenly got extremely mad. "Jacob! You were with Jacob?" He shouted angrily.

Edward knows Jacob. "I was never with Jacob. He was just my friend, though I will admit that he did like me. Do you know him?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, I don't know him at all, though I should order the guards to get him, and bring him to me, so I can punish him for liking you," Edward stated, but I did not believe that he did not know him, but I realized that he wasn't going to say anymore so I gave up.

I looked up to see Edward just staring at me.

Oh! He just noticed the outfit that I was wearing.

Edward just kept staring at me until he looked at my blushing face, and smirked.

"Now, don't you just look so delectable? I could just eat you right up," he paused to look at my chest, and then my lower region, "and I just think that I might.

Edward picked me up in his arms and walked me over the big golden bed and put me on. He then climbed on in after.

"You look absolutely beautiful, my mate."

Edward sat me on his lap, where I felt a bulge coming from his pants.

"Okay, so on to the questions. What do you want to ask, beautiful," Edward said as he buried his nose into my neck and inhaled, "and I would hurry up because I don't think that I can wait much longer."

Not knowing what to say, I just stared my questions.

"Okay, so, when you were taking to James, you said that you will know if he ever thinks about me. How will you know?"

Edward smiled. For, the first time, a sweet, tender smile. "My mate is very smart, you caught that. Well, the answer is very simple, I can read minds. That is my power. I am able to read the minds of others."

I froze. This is so embarrassing, that means that he heard all of my thought about him being so hot and beautiful. Oh god!

Edward must have seen the look of embarrassment on my face because he said, "Don't worry my mate. I cannot read your mind," he seemed to think for a moment, "why, is there something that you thought, that, maybe, you didn't want me to hear?"

I just shook my head, and let out what seemed to be a cross between a chuckled and a giggle.

"Okay, so, what is a tracker? I remember that you called James one.

"A tracker is a vampire who can easily find anyone by their scent. That is why they are given that specific job. But, you know, any one could find you with your delicious, mouthwatering, scent," Edward said as he buried his nose once again in my neck.

All of a sudden, I felt something wet on my neck. He licked me!

I stared at Edward. He just smirked.

"What? You smelled so good, I just wanted to try and taste you. And let me tell you, you taste just as good."

I let out a breath and just moved onto the next question.

"If you are the vampire king, would that make me the vampire queen, and is so, then how can I be the vampire queen, and be human?"

"Well, yes, you are the vampire queen, and it doesn't matter that you are human. You are still the queen, and you are still mine. There is a mating process with a vampire that allows them to live as long as the said vampire," Edward said.

"Okay, so are you saying that if I go through this vampire mate process with you, then I will be immortal, like you, but will not be a vampire?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. In this said vampire mate process, there are many steps, which I will not explain right now, because you look very tired."

And almost exactly on cue, I yawned.

"Okay time to get you to bed, my mate," Edward said as he picked mu and put me into the covers of the comfy bed, before climbing in.

"Goodnight, my beautiful Isabella. I love you."

"Goodnight Edward.

And I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Edward Point of View:**

I watched as my beautiful Isabella drifted off to sleep in my arms.

I love her so much.

I carefully got out of bed and made my way into the dungeon.

There are only two residents in my dungeon. The guard that hurt my precious mate, and will definitely be killed.

The second person in my dungeon is someone that I just recently figured out that Bella knows.

Jacob.

He likes her. How dare he like her. SHE IS MINE! He said he never like anyone, how dare he lie to me and how dare he like her.

Well…

He will pay.

A.N. What do think? It is the longest chapter ever. I don't think that it is bad, though it may not be the best, it is not bad. So, the guard will be punished next chapter and what else? Give me some suggestions, please. I know what is mainly going to happen, but I need some help on the small things, and I guess suggestions for big things are fine too. I might add them into my ideas, in fact, I probably will because I need new ideas. Thank you, and continue reading. Bella's lingerie is on my profile if you want to look at it. So, ya, it is on their. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Thank you for all reading and reviewing for my story. I would like to apologize for my lack of updating. I have no excuse. Well, not one that anyone would believe anyway. But, I am back and ready to try to write again. I re-read my last chapter, and I noticed a lot of mistakes. If anyone would like to be my beta, please tell me, and I hope you enjoy. Here are some answers and/or responses to some of your reviews…**

**Felt With The Heart: As of right now, I am not going to have Edward have any parents, it might change. Edward can go out in the sunlight, but you will have to wait and see what I have planned for that.**

**sogian: Thank you. I love possessive Edward as well. If you go back to one of the previous chapters, then it tells you how she knows Jacob, I believe chapter 1 or 2.**

**Darkward Darling: Some great suggestions. I have to be honest when I say that I still have no clue where this story is going. I kind of just write as the story goes on.**

**Twilight-saga-lover95: thank you and I'm sorry, but most of those answers will have to wait.**

**Princess Drama Queen: I love your reviews. Thank you oh so very much. I would love if you could give me some ideas. I have no plot line intended. I just write as the ideas come to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga in any way, though I could tell you the countless times that I have wished that I had.**

I am so sorry. I know that this is a disappointment. But, I cannot write anymore. I am writer's block. I am not where to start and I just don't know. If any of you could help me, then please do. I have an idea for another story that I might start. But, if you can then please, help me with this one. Sorry


End file.
